


Un baiser plein de vitamine

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Hopefully John is here to give good advices, John and Mary are in love and happy, Sherlolly - Freeform, There is no Eurus and Mary is not dead, a bit of Mary, the first thing I write since years YEAAAH
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: Sherlock fait preuve d'une baisse d'énergie et de vivacité d'esprit depuis ces quelques jours. Quoi de mieux que de demander conseil à son ami docteur John Watson?





	Un baiser plein de vitamine

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait du bien d'écrire un petit quelque chose après une année sans avoir rien fait ! Et quoi de mieux que de revenir avec un nouvel, quoi que tout petit, OS sherlolly ?!

Noyant les feuilles de thé avec de l’eau bouillante, le docteur Watson porta sa tasse en porcelaine fumante au plus près de son nez afin d’apprécier les effluves qui émanaient de sa concoction avant de se diriger dans le salon de l’appartement du célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes.

**  
*

La journée avait magnifiquement bien commencée pour John. Sa fille Rosie s’était enfin décidée de faire une nuit complète, Mary lui avait informée que son remplaçant temporaire à la clinique se débrouillait à merveille, «  _mais ce n’est pas toi_  » lui avait-elle susurré au bout de la ligne avec son éternel petit sourire au coin et pour conclure un incroyable soleil planait sur tout Londres, apportant un brin de douceur en ce mois d’Avril.

Oui, tout était parfait jusqu’à que son meilleur ami l’appel pour lui dire de venir en urgence chez lui.

Pensant à une enquête, le bon docteur avait laissé sa fille à la charge de sa nourrice avant de faire son chemin jusqu’au 221B Baker Street.

**  
*

\- Sherlock si tu ne sors pas de ta chambre dans les deux minutes qui suivent je retourne auprès de ma fille ! s’exaspéra John une fois dans le salon, soufflant au-dessus de sa tasse brûlante qui trônait entre ses mains.

Pas plus de deux minutes plus tard apparaissait le fameux détective dans le salon, son teint un peu plus pâle que d’habitude.

\- Ca va faire combien de temps que tu es resté enfermé dans ta chambre Sherlock ? questionna avec appréhension Watson, scrutant de ses yeux experts son meilleur ami qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- C’est exactement pour ça que je t’ai fait venir John ! Ces derniers jours ont été un calvaire pour mes performances en tant que détective. J’ai le pressentiment d’avoir une baisse d’énergie ainsi qu’une baisse de vivacité d’esprit. Même Anderson a réussi à trouver la pièce maitresse dans une scène de crime qui m’avait totalement échappée. Molly Hooper l’a même félicité ! Tu y crois ? Je trouve cela intolérable ! Dans ces moments-là j’aurais bien utilisé de la drogue mais depuis la venue de ma filleule je souhaiterais choisir quelque chose de plus saint. débita le détective à toute vitesse, faisant de grands gestes avec ses fines mains et ignorant le fier sourire de John abordait quand il avait entendu qu’il voulait éviter la drogue.

\- Très bien Sherlock. Je vais te prescrire des vitamines… commença John avant d’être brusquement interrompu par son ami.

\- Non ! Je ne risquerais pas de prendre des médicaments non plus.

\- Mais… s’étonna le docteur avant de poursuivre. Les vitamines ne vont pas te rendre dépendant !

\- Je préfère prendre ce que tu prends ! De plus, il a été prouvé que la fiabilité des vitamines en pharmacie a toujours été proche de zéro. clarifia Sherlock.

Profitant du regard perdu que lui lançait son meilleur ami, le détective piqua  la tasse de thé qui reposait sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil où était présentement assis John avant d’en boire le contenu et le recracher direct dans la tasse. Le thé de son ami était toujours aussi fade à son goût.

\- Comment ça « ce que je prends » ? demanda surpris John, repoussant son thé avec un regard dégoûté. Et d’ailleurs je t’aurais proposé de la nourriture qui contient les vitamines essentielles à ton corps pour lui donner le coup de boost dont il en a besoin. poursuivi John de sa voix experte.

\- Noope ! coupa une fois de plus Sherlock, ses mains sous son menton. Tu sais très bien que…

\- Tu ne manges pas pendant une enquête, oui, oui, j’ai compris ! coupa à son tour John, maugréant dans sa barbe un «  _foutu Holmes_  ».

\- Je t’ai entendu mon cher Watson ! signala faiblement Sherlock avec un petit sourire au coin de la lèvre.

\- Alors ? Tu vas me dire à quoi tu pensais quand tu as dit « ce que je prends » ? interrogea John, curieux de ce que pensais son ami en face de lui.

Soupirant un coup, le détective regarda John droit dans les yeux.

\- Depuis que tu es avec Mary j’ai eu la surprise de remarquer que tu étais plus attentif ainsi que beaucoup plus vive d’esprit quand on est sur une scène de crime. Sans oublier que tu me parais plus heureux aussi. C’est pour cela que j’aurais besoin que tu me dises ce que tu prends.

Ebahi par la déclaration de son meilleur ami, le docteur se pinça discrètement le bras avant de rigoler. Pour un soi-disant génie, son ami savait faire preuve d’une naïveté sans nom dans les moments les plus simples.

Le génie en question n’avait pas trop apprécié que son ami se moque de lui. Sa lèvre pulpeuse s’était transformée en fine ligne blanche sur son visage et ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse. Il avait besoin d’aide pas qu’on se moque de lui ! Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas comprendre ça ?

Parvenant enfin à devenir calme, le docteur Watson sécha ses yeux humides avant de se recomposer, essayant de retrouver tout le sérieux dont il avait besoin.

\- Ô Sherlock, ce n’est pas un médicament que je prends ! s’exclama enfin John. C’est le fait que je sois en couple et que j’ai une famille ainsi qu’un travail valorisant qui fait que je sois en aussi bonne santé. Le bonheur est un facteur clé dans la santé de notre corps et le bien-être de notre esprit. Bien sûr cela ne m’empêche pas de tomber malade mais comme tu peux le remarquer j’ai ma dose de vitamines à la maison !

A l’entente des mots de John, Sherlock grinça des dents. Il n’avait ni le temps, ni l’envie de se mettre en couple et encore moins de procréer. Seul pouvoir résoudre des enquêtes et attraper des méchants grisait Sherlock. Cela lui fournissait de l’adrénaline et seulement dans ces moments-là Sherlock avait l’impression d’être invincible. Où est-ce qu’il allait trouver ses vitamines naturelles ?

Profitant que son ami soit perdu dans ses pensées, le docteur Watson se leva de son fauteuil avant d’embarquer sa tasse tiède dans la cuisine. En voyant que son ami n’était toujours pas sorti de ses pensées, John décida de prendre sa veste et de quitter l’appartement. Mais avant cela, il se retourna vers Sherlock et lui lança.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu dois te trouver une copine Sherlock. Mais cela a été prouvé qu’embrasser quelqu’un produit de l’ocytocine. Cela pourrait doper ton esprit de détective !

John ne savait pas si son ami l’avait entendu mais il avait une fille à récupérer.

**  
*

Retenant un grognement d’exaspération en entendant les portes battantes de la morgue grincer, Molly continua d’ouvrir soigneusement à l’aide de son scalpel le corps du pauvre homme qui gisait devant elle.

\- Ah Molly Hooper, la femme que je recherchais ! s’exclama joyeusement Sherlock en voyant son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Imperturbable, Molly soutira le foie du cadavre avant de le peser, ignorant royalement Sherlock qui lui tournait autour tel un vautour avec sa proie.

\- Je n’ai pas le temps pour toi, j’ai un cadavre à examiner ! débita de manière monotone la pathologiste, écrivant quelque chose sur son calepin.

\- J’ai besoin de vitamines ! s’écria le détective ne lâchant pas la jeune femme de ses yeux vifs.

\- La pharmacie de l’hôpital est de l’autre côté. répondit la demoiselle en examinant la peau de la pauvre victime sans épargner un seul regard au détective.

Sherlock réprima un cri de frustration. Il avait mis son haut pourpre, celui qui faisait toujours craquer Molly Hooper ! Il avait totalement besoin que la jeune femme le remarque **_lui_** et pas le cadavre qui trônait en face d’elle ! De plus le pauvre homme, son cœur l’avait lâché, était déjà mort, il ne voyait pas pourquoi la jeune femme s’obstinait à fixer son attention sur lui.

\- J’ai besoin de vitamines naturelles ! invectiva un peu plus fortement le détective. A sa plus grande fierté Molly se retourna enfin vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne te suis pas Sherlock…

Avant qu’elle puisse dire un mot de plus, le détective apposa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Molly avant de forcer l’ouverture de sa bouche avec sa langue. Un sentiment d’excitation mêlé à de l’euphorie s’emparât violemment de lui tandis qu’il découvrait pour la première fois la bouche de sa pathologiste. Emprisonnant un peu plus le petit corps de Molly contre le sien, il remercia silencieusement John et ses conseils avant de redonner un peu de vigueur à son baiser. Il était maintenant sûr que Molly Hooper devienne sa fournisseuse de vitamines naturelles et plus encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Alooooors?


End file.
